Revenge
by TheStoriesThatNeverWere
Summary: Damien Moreau is back to take what was taken from him.
1. Bad News

Hey Guys! So this story is based on the PROMPT: Revenge by Zee-Zee Magee. I hope you like it and I`m a young writer so sorry if its not as good as it should be.

I don`t own Leverage. And if I did I`d be the happiest person on the planet but sadly no. Enjoy!

* * *

_**He**_ was standing in the middle of the room pacing and muttering things under his breath until finally he faced the man standing in the far corner of the room with his arms crossed, showing the veins of his arms of how muscular they were.

"I really hope you did your job and took care of that bitch for putting me in prison."

"Of course," responded Damien Moreau's hired hit man.

Moreau had broken out of prison the day before and wasted no time on planning his revenge, and it started by eliminating the Italian. Let's just say she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What have you heard about Ford and his team?" He turned to the rest of the men in the room.

"Not much, it's been hard to track them. And whoever is leaving no trace for them must be a very talented hacker," said one of the men.

Another one spoke up and said," but we were able to find out that he is no longer in Boston. Ford and his team had to relocate in Portland, Oregon. They were the ones responsible for the end of Jack Latimer."

"Of course they were, anything else?" Moreau demanded, " I want to know everything."

"Not really," spoke a third man in a suite. " just minor details like Nathan Ford and the great Sophie Devereaux having some kind of relationship, nothing serious at the moment but it seems he is very protective of her. "

Damien chuckled, " How interesting... " then his expression went dark.

Everyone looked around in confusion at his reaction.

"I think I just figured out a way of destroying Nathan Ford."

* * *

_**The**_ move to Portland had been hard for the whole team. Boston had been home to them, but after they went over the fact that they wanted to stay alive, they had to leave Boston as soon as possible.

"There are a lot of people here. "

"Actually Parker, there is basically the same amount of people as in Boston. " Hardison said while hooking up the monitors.

Eliot came in carrying a couple of boxes. And didn't look so happy.

"Dammit Hardison! How much crap do you need?"

" Well hello to you too. And for your information all that is top of the line equipment, that I've made myself," Hardison said with a proud grin.

"Well then you carry them. " Eliot handed him all four boxes without warning. He laughed at Hardison's struggle to carry the boxes. He walked over to the fridge to grab a beer to be only disappointed to see orange soda's on the top shelf and no beer. He huffed and went to watch some TV before heading out to the store to buy groceries and on that note more beer.

"Looks like you could use some help. " Parker came around and grabbed two boxes and set them down beside the rest of his equipment.

"Thanks girl, oh um I just wanted to know if you wanted to go grab something to eat later? Or just hang out or something? Parker just stared at the hacker for awhile before responding.

" Are you asking me out on a date?" Hardison's eyes widen "Psh um no no... I mean, yes I am asking you out on a date." Again she was silent and was looking at him skeptically that he was starting to become sort of uncomfortable.

" Okay, see ya at 6 o'clock?" she said finally giving him a soft smile.

"Yeah yeah 6 o'clock." Hardison walked away with a new jump to it. Parker walked off to the closet to organize her own equipment and some cereal in the kitchen cupboards. She was smiling at herself and when she caught herself smiling she recomposed herself and got back to her own thing.

Nate and Sophie walk into their new apartment hand in hand. They were surprised to see everyone there since this is THEIR apartment.

"What is all this?" Nate asked. Although it seemed like he didn't want an answer to his own question.

"Don't worry Nate by the time I have it all set up. You won't even notice it, except you know all the cables and the TV screens, a couple of computers of course but other than we good."Hardison said looking up from one of his many laptops. He was just making sure there was no record of them in Boston.

Nate rolled his eyes and looked towards Eliot who was just as annoyed as he was.

"Some things just don't change." Sophie said smiling at the events happening before her. Nate walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"What would you say if we go out tonight? Just the two of us?" Nate asked wrapping his hand around her waist.

"I'd say that's a lovely idea." Sophie said smiling at him with the smile that he absolutely loves.

"Uhh guys we have a problem." Hardison said while typing ferociously on his computer.

"What do you mean WE have a problem? we've only been in Portland for a couple of days." Eliot said while walking over to Hardison to look over his shoulder at the screen of the laptop.

When they saw Eliot's knuckles turn white, they knew it was nothing pleasant.

"Guys what's wrong?" Nate asked with worry in his voice.

"It's Moreau," Eliot responded not taking his eyes off the computer screen."It seems that he, he's out of prison."

* * *

Well this is just the first chapter of many more (hopefully) so sorry that its kinda short. Let me know what you think by reviewing it .c:


	2. Coping

**A/N: **_I am deeply sorry for taking forever to upload the next chapter. I`ve just been busy with CST`s and I rely on my parents for internet so I was disconnected for awhile ._. Well enough with the excuses. Enjoy!_

* * *

Nate just stood there while processing the unfortunate news. Sophie was standing next to him also deep in thought, while Parker was looking out the window with a blank expression that was hard to read.

"There's more," Hardison said." The woman that made us take down Moreau has been ...eliminated..." He trailed off when he looked up and saw everyone stare at him.

"What do you mean by eliminated?" Parker asked in slight confusion. " Ohhh you mean dead." Eliot shot her a glare and she looked down not really knowing what the problem was with confirming that the woman was dead.

Eliot turned back to look at Nate who looked to be in the middle of thinking.  
"Nate I don't like this one bit man." Eliot finally said.

"You think he's gonna come after us." Nate said.

"No. I know he will come after us, there's a difference." Eliot said sternly.

"Eliot's right Nate," Sophie intervened.  
"A man like Damien Moreau does not take lightly to the people that put him in prison." Nate turned to look at the people in front of him.

"For now, all I want you guys to do is lay low. Take some time off, we all deserve that much." Nate turned to Eliot, "And if you feel at any point during our little time off uneasy or that we need to do something we'll start figuring out what Damien Moreau is up to."  
With that said, Eliot nodded and walked out the apartment.

* * *

The team took a few days off before they'd start helping people or anything at all - which seemed to have been very much needed. The move to Portland had been exhausting and everyone needed a break.  
But ever since the team found out Damien Moreau broke out of prison they've all been on edge and just waiting on Moreau's revenge to begin anytime now.

Nate and Sophie spent there days on long walks and visiting the museum's. Eliot rarely went out of his new apartment, only for his occasional jogs around the city, but always watching out for any sign of Moreau. Parker and Hardison started hanging out more often that it was rare and odd to not have each others company.

"You know as much as I enjoyed dinner with you last night. It seemed that your thoughts were elsewhere." Sophie said coming around to face Nate who was sitting on the couch reading.  
"Care to share what you were thinking?" Nate looked up and silence hung in the room for awhile.

"I just..." he began but sighed and stood up to walk towards Sophie, closing the space between them." I was hoping we'd have some time to ourselves without having to watch our backs for a change."

"Well like you've said before, we've taken down some powerful people who I'm sure see us as enemies now, "she said."I mean look what happened with Victor Dubenich, he planned it for what? Three years? And we still managed to make it out with our lives." She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it in a comforting manner.

"Thanks for never leaving me Soph, I really don't know what I'd do without you." Sophie smiled and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"I'll be out for awhile, me and Parker are going shopping - well more like I'll be teaching her a thing or two before her and Hardison's date." She stood up and was met by a confused look from Nate. She cocked her head slightly to one side, "What?"

"Oh nothing I just never thought Hardison would have the guts to ask Parker on an actual date."

"I am as just surprised as you are, nonetheless I'm happy for them." She smiled and gave him a kiss before heading out.  
Nate didn't know why but he had an odd feeling as he watched Sophie walk out the door and heard the door close. He shrugged it off and headed to watch some TV.  
It didn't take long for him to start feeling lonely, so he called over Eliot and Hardison to watch the football game at his place.  
It was as if they were waiting for him to call them because both were there in less than five minutes with beer and Buffalo Wild Wings.

* * *

Sophie and Parker had been out for awhile and they seemed to be having a good time oddly enough. Parker smiled more than usual which was sort of unusual but Sophie wasn't complaining.

"He makes you happy doesn't he?" Sophie finally asks. Parker looks up at the grifter and nods.

"I really like being around him. And I don't really like being alone anymore..." she looks up at Sophie for a reaction and is met by a smile.

"Well I'm happy for you guys. I've got an idea," Parker was kinda scared for awhile because she usually didn't like Sophie's ideas, but she would never tell her that.  
"We should go on a double date!" Sophie smiled wide at the idea. Parker was surprisingly not to uncomfortable with the idea.  
"You know I would actually like that."

"We should do it this weekend. Friday ok for you?" Sophie asked

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I can convince Hardison to come," Parker was at this point smiling when she said the hackers name, "I just don't know how you're gonna convince Nate to go."

"Well Nate is going whether he likes it or not. " Sophie said grinning wickedly.

* * *

•Later at Nate and Sophie's place•

"I don't wanna go." Nate said firmly. " And I`m not going."

"Why not? I don't see a problem on having a double date." Sophie said, she was practically now begging Nate and he didn't really seem to budge." I promised Parker we'd go."

"Well it was your promise not mine."

"Na-ate, please?" Sophie looked at him with the face the he could never say no to.  
He walked to the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, filled a cup up and drank it all in one go. " Fine. But you most definitely owe me."Sophie hugged him and thanked him while taking the bottle away from him and pouring it down the drain.

" I promise I'll make up to you." Sophie purred in his ear from behind. And sauntered to their bedroom. As he saw her legs disappear, he raced up the stairs behind her.

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing and that its worth the risk coming back to the States Moreau," Cesar Lombardi said while making the last couple of arranges for Moreau's secure stay in the US.  
He had been the closest to a friend to Moreau and he trusted him." I'm not busting your ass out of prison again. I could have lost everything because of you!" Like Moreau, Cesar was just as dangerous, but not as ruthless. He had much to lose with helping Damien Moreau.

"As long as everything goes as planned, nothing will happen to at least me," Moreau said. With an evil grin he got into his jet, via Portland, Oregon.

* * *

**E/N: **_Well... What`d you think? sorry if it was too short and not exactly what you expected so let me know and review! (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I don`t have much to say but thanks for reading!_ **

* * *

_E_liot stood in front of the apartment door before hesitantly knocked. He hadn't seen any of team lately-well more like they haven't seen him. He'd always be watching each and everyone of them from a distance just to make sure they were safe until he was satisfied.  
Nate opened the door and was surprised to see Eliot since hasn't been around the last of days, "Eliot."

"Nate," Eliot nodded. "You gonna let me in or are you just gonna let me in?" Nate chuckled and shook his head.

"No, come on in," Nate said with a gentle smile. He moved to the side enough to let Eliot slip past him and closed door. "It's just I haven't seen you in awhile and your visit was unexpected."

"I know, I just needed some time for myself," Eliot scratched the back of his neck and shifted, putting most of his weight on his left leg." Knowing Moreau is out there somewhere makes me nervous and disquieted," by now Eliot was just looking at his feet afraid to meet Nate's gaze. Its very unusual for Eliot to feel apprehensive about anything at all.

"Its alright I understand. Maybe not completely but I could relate, I'm worried about you all but I know you guys can handle yourselves." Nate reassured him. Eliot looked around the apartment feeling something strange and noticed what had been bothering him.

"Where's Sophie?" Nate sighed deeply.

"She's out shopping for our double date. "Nate still wasn't so thrilled about a double date and Eliot noticed by the way the Nate said it. "Apparently she has nothing to wear with all the clothes that are taking over our closet." Friday had come faster than Sophie expected and she realized she had nothing decent to wear among all the dresses, shoes, camisoles, etc., in her closet.

"I don't know how you do it Nate" Eliot simply laughed at the older man's ordeal.

"Trust me, I don't know either. " Nate walked over to the coffee pot and offered some to Eliot who gladly accepted.

"So what is this about a double date? You guys already made good friends with a couple here in Portland?" Eliot said in a deride tone.

"Not exactly, it's with Hardison and Parker." Nate shifted uncomfortably to the low laugh that Eliot gave out. "I am being forced to go and I don't think I'll be able to get off the hook on this one," Nate said raising his voice a little so Eliot could hear him over his laughter.

"So Parker and Hardison huh?" Eliot only smiled at that, "It's about god damn time!" Nate chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I sort of had the same reaction when Sophie told me," Nate looked at Eliot." So you really never told me why you're here, not that I mind at all but just curious." Eliot looked at his coffee cup as if something magical were about to appear on it.

"Actually I just felt like coming by and hang out for awhile maybe. I don't know I guess I was just bored and wanted to do something." He looked back up at Nate and he had already started walking towards the living room to turn on the tv.

"I think there's a Hockey game on today against the Pittsburg Penguins and the Boston Bruins. We can order pizza and I think there's some beer in the fridge." Nate turned and looked at Eliot.

"Oh yeah! Pittsburg better win!" Eliot said and Nate took that as a 'yes.'

"In your dreams, this is Boston's year!" Eliot laughed and grabbed some beer from the fridge and joined Nate in the living room.

%

It was half past five and Eliot had already left the apartment to do something 'important.' Sophie had still not returned from her shopping and they were to meet Hardison and Parker in the restaurant in half an hour. And knowing Sophie, Nate knew it doesn't take Sophie only thirty minutes to get ready. Nate tried calling her a couple of times and it went straight to voicemail. He had become a little nervous when it was four o'clock, now he was worried sick. Eliot had left when the game ended which was two hours ago.  
Nate's phone rang, it barely rang once before he answered it, already knowing it was Sophie.

"Where the hell are you? Do you know what time it is? We're suppose to meet Hardison and Parker in twenty minutes!" Nate calmed down when he got no answer from her. "I'm sorry, I've just been worried sick and thought for a moment something might've happened to you."

"And you thought right Mr. Ford," responded a familiar voice that made Nate's stomach turn. His eyes widened when he realized who the person on the other line was.

%

"Moreau..." Nate had his hand on the island in the kitchen and he was gripping it so hard the his knuckles turned white. "Where's Sophie?" Nate demanded.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands i assure you," Moreau caressed Sophie's cheek as she was trying to scream but her mouth had been taped shut so all the noise she made was irrelevant. "You know you should never leave someone as beautiful as her alone. You never know who will come and just take her away from you." Moreau chuckled bitterly.

"You better not put your hands on her Moreau or I swear I will find you and kill you!" Nate was infuriated by now. The thought of Sophie being captured by Moreau was starting to eat him inside.

"Your threats do not frighten me at the very least Ford, they kind've amuse me," Moreau mocked. "I must be going now, I have a guest her that needs attending," Moreau put his hand on Sophie knee and smiled sadistically. Sophie squirmed under his touch and made more muffled noises. She could hear Nate yell things in the phone but was cut off by Moreau abruptly hanging up the phone.  
He stared down at her and put a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Shh, don't be afraid. Nothing will happen to you as long as you do as I say." With that Moreau straightened his back and walked over to one of his guards. "Take her to her room and make sure she stays in there or I will personally put a bullet in each and every one of you. Do I make myself clear?" After each man nodded, he left the room.

%

Sophie had been shopping for quite awhile. It amazed her how much time she could look around in a store ,and/or boutique, and not get tired or bored. On the contrary, she absolutely loved it.

She had gone into a couple boutiques when she noticed him. Once she got into the fifth store of the evening she knew he had was following her and that she needed to get away from him as soon as possible. In order to not make it seem obvious that she was basically trying to hide and runaway from the man, who was now accompanied by two other men, she needed to find a crowd.

It was July and there was the annual Mississippi Ave. Street Fair. It was perfect until the three men in suits started gaining on her. As she walked into the crowd she began walking faster with every step she took and before she knew it she was running past all the people and so were the men after her.  
As she turned a comer into an empty alley, she looked back and no longer saw them. Unfortunately she ran into somebody who caught her and when she looked up at the man the hairs in the back of her neck rose at the sight of Damien Moreau.

Fear was written all over her face and he just laughed at her. She struggled to get out of his grip and she knew it was hopeless. There was no one around which made her more nervous.

"Let me go!" She tried breaking from his grasp again and succeeded very little. She stopped and smiled at herself and she saw confusion flash across his face. She kneed him in the crotch and as he bent down making an agonizing sound. She turned to run to be stopped by the three men that had been following her.  
Moreau stood up and tried to ignore the pain he was in.

"Nice to see you too Miss. Devereaux," there was a little edge and a slight hint of pain in his voice." I'm sorry for the inconvenience of our encounter but I need you to come with me. And don't try to run or we'll just have to take you by force. I'm sure you don't want to go that way. So if you would just accompany my men it would be much appreciated. "

"What a gentleman," Sophie scoffed. One of Moreau's men grabbed her by her elbow. She swatted his hand away. "I am very capable of walking on my own," she turned and glared at the man. Moreau merely laughed.

"Leave her, she's smart. She won't run," he said matter-of-factly.

%

It wasn't until later that Sophie became unbearable that they taped her mouth shut and tied her up. That didn't keep her from making noises. With all this, it didn't cross her mind until now that she was suppose to be getting ready for her outing that evening. She became slightly scared but she knew better than to show it.  
When Moreau came through the doors, he had her phone in his hands.

"I think its time to notify the rest of them that you'll be staying with me for the time being," he crouched down where he was eye leveled with her. "I'm sure you will enjoy yourself here. I will personally make sure that all your needs are met," the sight of him already made her queasy, now she just felt down right sick at the sound of his voice. For a moment she had shown her fear in her eyes. He saw the little moment of fear and gave her an evil grin.

All she remembered was that the phone call hadn't gone so well and before she knew it she was being escorted to her room. Sophie hoped that the rest of the team would come for her but most importantly she hoped that Nate would not put any of them in any danger and that he would stay sober. For the sake of all of them.

* * *

_**E/N: again thanks for reading! Hope it wasn`t a complete fail ... ;D Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Nate's mind was racing. He was in utter shock that he did the only thing that he could think of at a time like this. He walked over to the kitchen cupboards where Parker kept her cereal and pushed them aside revealing two bottles of whiskey, one bottle of scotch, and three bottles of vodka. His hand reached for the bottle of vodka and the other reached for a glass.

As he poured it into the glass he felt tears stinging his eyes. He brought the glass to his lips and closed his eyes, he put the glass down and walked away from it till his back was against the fridge and slid down until he was sitting on the kitchen floor. He damn well knew that Sophie would be more disappointed in him if he drank.

Wasn't until maybe an hour after when he remembered about the others. Well partially because Hardison came through the door with Parker following at his heels.

"Hey man you know it hurts," Nate hadn't moved from the kitchen floor, "that you would leave us hanging like that..." he had more to say but was silenced by the condition of the man in front of him and the look of terror in his eyes."Nate, what's wrong?"

Nate finally looked at them and a tear rolled down his cheek."He has her."

"Who has who? Where's Sophie?"

"He has Sophie." Nate Put his face in his hands and wouldn't look at Hardison or Parker.

Parker caught on and knew who Nate had meant by "he." She also saw the untouched glass of vodka on the counter across from Nate. She walked over to it and poured both the glass and bottle down the drain. A tear trickled down her cheek but before it could go past her lips she wiped it away and not another tear fell out. "I'm gonna call Eliot."Parker stepped out for awhile not wanting to cry anymore in front of anyone, unlike Nate who was sobbing on the kitchen floor. Hardison soon caught on and ran towards his many computers-typing ferociously on the keyboards.

A couple minutes later Eliot burst through the door not looking any happier than anyone else. He shot a glare at Nate who was just sitting on the floor with his head against the fridge staring into outer space with a blank expression. Eliot couldn't believe he was just sitting there like an idiot knowing Sophie could be in some serious danger.

"Come on Nate! Get a grip!" Eliot walked over to Nate and brought him up to his feet."Nate we need you-Sophie sure as hell needs you. If we're gonna get her back you need a clear head." Nate just nodded his head and shook himself of Eliot's grip and walked over to Hardison.

"Hardison, what have you got on Sophie?" His voice cracked when he mentioned Sophie's name and he held back anymore tears.

"I have been looking through the street security cameras and around 2:37 p.m. I found her running from these guys in suits." Hardison brought the video from his laptops to the TV screens in front of them."I kinda lost her when she ran into a crowd; today is actually Portland's annual Mississippi Ave. Street Fair. But found her right before she ran in the Michigan ave./Mississippi ave. alley," he breathed out heavily and continued.  
"But all the feed after that has been very well hidden from me or erased."

"They contacted me with Sophie's phone," Nate said. "Check the last known location of her phone."

"On it," with that Hardison went to work.

"Where's Parker?" Eliot asked since Parker had been the one to call her.

"She might be on the roof," Nate said while running a hand through his hair."I could have sworn I saw her cry, you might wanna go check on her." Eliot nodded his head and walked out of the apartment.

He found her on the edge of the roof looking out at the darkening sky.

"I'm fine," she didn't even turn to look at him and that kinda bothered him. "You don't need to check up on me, I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he looked at her for awhile. Watching her body language and he could see she was uncomfortable with him just staring at her. "Parker its okay to cry," he knew she wouldn't cry in front of him, but it was worth a shot. Eliot wanted to let her know that they're all there for each other.

Without another word he turned and left her alone.

When he got back to the apartment he found Nate in the corner with his arms crossed and Hardison checking out some very nice place, here in Portland. Hardison turned and saw Eliot staring at the screen.

"That's the place we think they have Sophie," he nodded him towards the house on the screen." that's where the phone call was traced anyway."

"So what's the plan Nate?" Eliot turned to look at Nate who was still standing looking at his feet.

"I'm working on it."

%

Sophie had become restless being locked within these four walls. It's been two days since she had been captured by Moreau. She was more worried for the team than herself and the situation she was in.

Moreau came to visit her regularly to see how she is and of course she responded to him bitterly which only made him laugh. Luckily for her his visits were brief and short. She couldn't stand looking at the man. She had to admit that he at least had the decency to give her a very nice room with its own bathroom that had a Jacuzzi and a shower that were separate. The closet space it had was to die for but it had very little clothes in there for her. This made her even bitterer that she couldn't go out shopping to fill it up.

Sophie had to constantly remind herself to snap out of it because it wouldn't be long till the team came to get her. But she made sure to remember to convince Nate to do some renovating in their bedroom.

Her thoughts were cut off by the opening of her door and Moreau stepping in with a group of people behind him.

"We are going to visit one of my closest friends, he is coming out and having a private party on his yacht and I need you to look presentable," he ordered the people behind him to work. They had dresses, shoes, makeup, etc. in cases.

"I don't want to go," Sophie said firmly. "I rather stay in here than be seen anywhere with you," she crossed her arms and stared back at Moreau who didn't seem to take her seriously.

He snickered, "Miss. Devereaux, I believe you have no choice." With that said he walked out of the room leaving Sophie with the group of people already admiring how beautiful she was and getting to work.

Sophie enjoyed the attention she was getting from them and once she was perfectly done and ready, the compliments came pouring in and it wasn't up until she remembered the reason why she was all dolled up that she hated every single one of them for doing this to her.

Not a moment too soon two big men in suits came in, "We are leaving now and Mr. Moreau is waiting."

"I am taking my time, tell him he can wait patiently," she gave them an irritated look and turned to admire herself in the mirror. Another ten minutes passed when she finally allowed the guards to walk her downstairs to where Moreau was waiting.

As she descended down the stairs Moreau couldn't help but just stare at Sophie. Sophie of course noticed this and became very uncomfortable. The lust in the man's eyes just disgusted her and made her feel sick.

Moreau met her at the bottom offering her his hand, "Shall we." Sophie just looked at him and refused to touch his hand. He took back his hand and started to walked towards the car. "You've got to be stop being so difficult Miss. Devereaux, it's for your own good."

Sophie just rolled her eyes and walked outside to the car with two guards at each of her sides.

%

After a tense forty-five minute drive they arrived at the Sundance Marina. The yacht they stepped into looked pretty expensive and very elegant. Sophie scanned the boat for any possible escape routes but she was never a good swimmer. Maybe it's about time I learned.  
She gave a semi-bitter laugh at the thought, not wanting to attract any confused glances from anyone.

"Cesar," Moreau greeted.

"Damien," Cesar greeted back shaking his friends hand." I'm so glad you could make it," he turned and glanced at Sophie, smiling approvingly at Moreau." And who might this bella donna be?"

"This is Sophie Devereaux. Sophie this is Cesar Lombardi," Moreau gestured Sophie to greet Cesar. She wouldn't say a word; she just stared at the man. Recognition flashed across Cesar's face.

"_The_Sophie Devereaux?" He raised a questioning eyebrow which Moreau responded with a nod. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you," He said kissing Sophie's hand.

"I wish I could say the same." Was her only response before turning away to the bar to grab a glass of scotch. Of course she had two big men flanking her. She only had one glass, her thoughts drifted to Nate and the rest of the team. Mostly Nate. She missed him so much; it seemed to her as if she hasn't seen him in weeks. She missed his kisses, his embraces, and his scent. Her whole body yearned for him.

Usually Sophie is the life of the party but tonight it was as if she wasn't even there. People she didn't know tried to talk to her but she would cut them off saying she had something to take care of. She settled with staring at the moon for awhile.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing here all alone?" Sophie turned to see a very handsome man maybe in his mid-forty's in an Armani suit. He had dazzling green eyes and was fair skinned. He reminded her of Nate but without the green eyes.

"Staring at the moon," she said.

"It's beautiful isn't it," he said that all the while staring at Sophie. She gave a small laugh and looked back at the moon. They talked for awhile but she was caught off guard by a hand around her waist.

"Alonzo." Moreau said nodding at the man Sophie had been chatting with.

"Damien, it's been a long time my friend."

"Yes, yes it has." Sophie could feel the tension between the two men. "Sophie get your things, we're leaving." As much as Sophie would have liked to stay and talk to Alonzo, she was happy to leave.  
The ride back to the house was quiet.

%

"How is she?"

"She seems perfectly fine to me." Alonzo responded and watched as Nate walked into the light of the moon.

"Thank you for doing this for me," Mate said while looking out into the distance.

" Well I like a good party and the satisfaction of ruining the rest of Damien's night is just the icing on the cake." Alonzo said with a small grin.

"I don't know why you and Moreau hate each other so let's keep it that way." Alonzo gave a small laugh and looked down.

"She's beautiful Nathan. I wouldn't have waited so long to get her out of there. It seems Moreau has taken a small fancy on her by the way he put his arm around her." Alonzo can see the hurt in the man's face before him.

"I'm trying, it's just...I needed a solid plan to get us all out of it alive." Nate felt like breaking down and just cry but he couldn't. He had to be strong for Sophie and the rest of the team. For them, for her, he'd do anything.

%

"Nate they just pulled into the house."

"Okay Parker you're on." Nate was displeased with the amount of time he had Sophie waiting for them to come for her, but he needed to think of a plan where they would all come out alive.

"On it," Parker responded. Hardison had guided her through the cameras blind spots and turned off any motion sensors in the house. She stealthily walked past many big men in suits until she got into a room, which Hardison had narrowed down and was sure it was Sophie's. "Am I just suppose to wait for her?"

"Yes, now I'm sure they're escorting her to her room, where you are at, so I'm gonna need you to hide until they leave." Nate ordered.

"Why can't I just tazer them and get out?" Parker asked not to happy with what Nate had planned.

"Because Parker I cannot guarantee an exit for both of you." Nate snapped, he was barely holding himself up. He just needed to get Sophie back. He may not have consumed one ounce of alcohol but inside he felt himself slowly dying, scared to know if they waited any longer something might happen to Sophie. The rest of the team had tried their best to console him but it was useless.

Parker started to hear footsteps so she climbed on top of the beds canopy, not really knowing if it would hold her up and cover her. Lucky for her the bed was just big and strong enough but either way she laid in a fetal position.

The door flew open just seconds after Parker got comfortable in her hiding spot.

"I hope you have a good night Sophie, I will see you in the morning." Moreau walked out of the room after Sophie didn`t respond – or look at him.

Once Parker heard the door closed she jumped off the bed and startling Sophie in the process. But she didn`t say anything just in case anybody was outside of her door listening.

"Hey Sophie," Parker said in a whisper. "You ready to go home?" Sophie smiled and nodded

"Took you all bloody long enough," Parker ran to Sophie and gave her a big hug. "Parker I need to change." Parker let her go and handed her an ear bud.

"Hurry up, we don`t have much time." Sophie nodded and but the com in her ear.

"Nate?"

"Sophie! Are you all right? I`m sorry Soph, I`m so sorry,"

"Nate I`m fine, I`m okay," Sophie tried to sound as calm as possible to not make Nate anymore uneasy than he already is.

"Sophie I love you." Sophie had many times wondered when those words would come out of that mans mouth and the bastard chose this moment to do it. But she was too happy to think about that right now, she knew Nate loved her and that was enough for her.

"I love you too Nate, now let's get out of here," Sophie said, "Parker I`m ready."

"Oh goody, oh yeah I forgot to mention we`re going out the window." Parker walked up to the window and settled her harness on top of the window sill. Sophie groaned and walked where Parker was.

There was a faint sound of footsteps outside Sophie`s door and panic rose inside of both of them, but it made Parker work faster to prepare the harness. Sophie opened the window and looked out. To her relief she saw no one patrolling the house.

"Okay it`s ready." Parker attached the harness to both her and Sophie. The door burst open and Moreau with two other guys in suits standing next to him stepped in.

"Did you honestly think I would make it this easy?" He asked with an evil grin. "That actually hurts a little." Parker looked out the window and looked at Sophie. "It's of no use; I have a couple of my men waiting for my command outside of the house. "

"Nate, do you want me to get in there?" Eliot asked.

"I`ll tell you what Parker, leave Sophie here and I`ll let you get out alive." Moreau offered with a sadistic smile.

"Parker go," Sophie commanded.

"Sophie-"

"I said go!" Parker without another word got the harness of her and Sophie did the same. Parker looked at Sophie one more time before walking out. It took Sophie a lot to ignore Nate yelling in her ear.

"Parker, why did you leave her?!" Nate was furious.

"Because she told me to."

"We`re leaving," was all Moreau said before walking out.

* * *

_**E/N:** I know I suck at updates. I was in Mexico with my family for the summer and didn`t have that much access to the internet besides my phone .-. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed it and yeah. So far I freaking love Leverage`s new season :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge Ch. 5

Sophie kept grazing her fingers over her ear barely touching the comm that Parker had given her before she told her to leave her behind. It was hard shutting out the teams voices. Especially Nate's voice. At first he would yell at her and ask why she did what she did and eventually he calmed down and said nothing at all.

Oh how she wanted to be with him and kiss him, hug him, and other things... She would get out of this, but there was little hope to hang on to.

She heard Nate's voice speaking to her in a calm even voice.

"Soph...I swear I will get you back if its the last thing I do." She could hear his voice shake.

Nate hadn't had a drink ever since this started and Sophie was taken from him. He's never felt so weak and yet he's never felt so strong. The strength was fueled by his determination to have Sophie back in his arms. All of him yearned for her and there was no way that he would lose her. Not like this.

And although he was going through withdraw on his own, he pushed through and got over the worst part of it.

Sophie sat down patiently in a different room waiting for people to start evacuating the building and relocating. Moreau had looked pretty calm ever since the teams first attempt to free her and she knew from experience that that was never a good sign. It seemed as if he had something up his sleeve and she just couldn't quite figure it out. He would occasionally come and visit her, maybe say two or three words to her, not that she would actually answer and he would make a joke out of her stubbornness.

After awhile, Sophie became frustrated but decided to just let it go and figure out a way to talk through comms to the team without bringing any attention from the two well built men left in charge to babysit her. Which she found completely annoying and she felt suffocated in that little room.

"I have to use the bathroom," was the only excuse that occurred to her.

Obviously they eyed her skeptically debating on whether she really had to or if it was a set up. Sophie rolled her eyes. Amateurs.

"Or do you prefer me to stay here and shit all over myself?" She asked sarcastically. And it was enough for them to let her go to the bathroom alone. Once Sophie got in, she locked the door.

"Is anyone on?" It was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, we all are." Eliot spoke in an even unforeseen calm voice.

"I.. I just wanted to make sure you were all alright."

"You wanna know how we're holding up when you're the one being held hostage?" Nate let out a small chuckle at the irony of the situation.

"Yes, yes I am," Sophie smiled. "I know it's-" she was cut off by a knock on the door.

"What's taking so long in there?" One of the men called out.

"I'll try and give you guys an update later," Sophie flushed the toilet to not have them suspect anything. "Nate, I love you."

Sophie quickly washed her and walked out of the bathroom. At that moment she was ambushed by the two goons. She tried to fight back knowing it was useless. She screamed, kicked, and scratched until she felt her head being smacked against something hard and all went black.

%

Nate and the rest of the team listened horrified as they heard Sophie struggle against the two thugs. First all was okay and the next thing they know Sophie is fighting and possibly for her life. It terrified them even more when they could no longer hear Sophie's screams.

"It looks like they're moving," Hardison informed looking at his computer." It's hard to tell because of the weak signal."

"Nate what's our next move?" Eliot demanded. "We need to move quick, we can't wait any longer."

"Okay, Eliot I'm going in with you and Parker I need you to create a distraction, something very explosive." Nate's hands made a giant circle to emphasize what he wanted. Parker's eyes had a glint of excitement at her assignment.

"One Explosion coming up."

%

When Sophie woke up she was strapped onto a chair. Her vision was still a little blurry but her hearing was perfectly fine and she could hear the team calling out to her asking if she was okay.

"Guys I'm fine." Little did she know, there was a a bomb sitting on a little table in front of her with the timer ready 3minutes and 16...15...14... seconds. She started to panic and as calmly as possible to inform the rest.

"On second thought, no I'm not alright. There's a bomb sitting right in front of me with less than three minutes on the timer." To her amazement, she did not hear any shouts or arguments from anyone.

"Soph, just calm down we're on our way," Nate tried soothing her.

Sophie looked out of the rest of her surroundings, not recognizing the scenery outside the window where she was in.

"Nate I don't know where I am," Sophie said in an alarmed voice. A minute had passed and then another and Sophie grew more and more scared as the seconds went down.

"Nate…" Sophie stared at the dwindling clock with only one thing in mind. She watched as it finally reached ten and then nine. She was going to die and he would never know. He needed to know. "I-" The clock struck one.

Sophie closed her eyes on reflex the moment she saw the one flicker to zero. She kept eyes firmly shut and didn't want to know why she could hear static. It took her a minute to realize she was still strapped to a chair. It took her another few seconds to realize the static was coming from her left ear, from her earbud. The grifter's eyes snapped open in horror.

"Nate!" Sophie screamed into the comm in a hysterical voice she didn't even know she was capable of, "Nate?" The door flung open and Moreau walked in with the sadistic smile playing on his lips. This made Sophie scream even louder Nate's name.

"Calm down," Moreau grumbled as he removed the comm from her ear with a bored expression on his face. "There's no use in screaming. He can't hear you."

"What did you do?" Sophie demanded in a low growl that sounded harshly like Eliot. She was proud to see Moreau flinch at the likeness of it.

"What I always do," Moreau responded in a gentle sneer, "I took my opponent out of play."

"But…" Sophie stared at the dwindling clock that was now back to counting down, "But…"

"Oh, that," Moreau laughed at the clock in front of her, "That's the distraction. You didn't honestly think the plan was to kill you, did you?"

"What?" Sophie croaked out as her whole body refused to process how to breathe.

"You weren't the target," Moreau whispered into the grifter's ear in pure villainy. "Ford was."

"No!" Sophie gasped out in horror of everything that just happened, "No!"

"Yes," Moreau teased with a foolish grin at the horror he was witnessing from a new talent in his arsenal. "Take her to her room."

"No!" Sophie immediately felt her bindings release and couldn't help but feel numb, "God, no!"

"And that's how you destroy something already broken," Moreau acknowledged. There was a sudden shake and what seemed to sound like a combustion coming from the other side of the building. Moreau's face contorted in anger and confusion.

"It seems we have company," Moreau said before marching out with three men flanking behind him


	6. Chapter 6

"Parker," Nate began giving a disappointed look towards the thief, " I expected a bigger.. bang."

"Hey we were low on supplies! I had to make do," Parker defended. Though the explosion did cause much damage. Even with the tremendous amount of suits patrolling the area Parker manage to get in and out quick with out leaving a trace that she or anyone was even there. That's why she is the best of the best.

"Alright, alright. Hardison be our eyes. Eliot you're with me and Parker you know what to do." Everyone nodded accepting they're given tasks. "Okay, lets go steal ourselves our Sophie," Nate jumped out of Lucille with Eliot following behind him.

Outside of earshot from the rest of the two young members Nate stopped Eliot." Once we get to Sophie I want you to get her out as quickly as possible. I still have unfinished business with Moreau. Promise me."

"I don't think I can do that Nate. I'm suppose to protect all of you and that's what I intend to do."

"Eliot just do it please." Eliot stared at Nate doubtfully before nodding but not promising.

As Nate and Eliot walked into the building, they noticed the lack of security. They were all too busy with the damage of the explosion on the west side of the building.

"Aww this is so cute, they thought they could mess with our comms that _I_ made myself thank you very much," Hardison said," and actually that hurts. Who do they think I-"

"Hardison! Focus man," Eliot yelled.

"Okay, okay. Down the hallway turn to your left but be careful there is one guard. Once you pass that you`re going to see another hallway across a supply closet it leads to the room Sophie is in," Hardison informed. "I'm not completely sure, but there should be guards with Sophie, at least two."

"Okay got it." Both Eliot and Nate nodded at each other and started walking cautiously. Like Hardison had said there was one guard patrolling but he was no match for Eliot. He took him out with one blow to the head and he kneed him just for kicks.

%

Sophie couldn't stop herself from crying and shaking at the thought of Nate actually being dead. It was tearing her apart inside and she just couldn't take it anymore. She even forgot about the fact that the building had been bombed and that they could possibly be under attack, but she didn't care, nothing mattered anymore.

One of the two guards actually tried to soother her and calm down, but instead she yelled at him to get away from her, she would have none of it.

Soon her cries became quite sobs and then nothing. She just sat very still on one of the seats in the room not making another sound.

It wasn't until she heard the door open that she reluctantly looked up to Eliot come barging in going straight toward the two guards.

Following him, Nate walked in running towards Sophie taking her in his arms, relieved to see her all in one piece. Sophie couldn't tell if she was just hallucinating or if he was really there.

Regardless of her doubts, Sophie hugged him so tight as if life depended on it. Nate was alive.

"I thought…-"

"Shh everything is okay-everyone is okay," Nate said soothingly stroking her hair.

"I thought I had lost you."

"But you didn't and as far as I'm concerned you never will,"

Nate placed his hand under her chin lifting her head up for her to look at him. "I love you," he sealed that statement with a kiss that Sophie gladly responded to.

"Guys this is not the time. We need to get out of here," Eliot said being partially disturbed. Both Nate and Sophie let out a small laugh finally letting go of each other and walking out of the room hand in hand.

Nate let go of Sophie's hand and nodded towards Eliot and Eliot nodded back still a little concerned to Nate's next move.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked bemused.

"Go on with Eliot, I have something I have to do."

"Nate…" Sophie said pleading him with his eyes not to go.

"Soph it'll be okay. I promise." Sophie hugged him tightly.

"You better, I just got you back," she kissed him and followed Eliot out of the building with little trouble.

"Here goes nothing," Nate said walking in the direction of his enemy, Moreau.

%

"You are all useless! Please explain how someone got into the building without being seen!" Everyone looked down at their feet not answering Moreau.

"You know, yelling at them is a waste of time."

"Ford," Moreau stared blankly at Nate, bewildered at the fact that he was still alive. He swore he saw the video feed of Nate walking in they're prior location and not coming out after the explosion.

"You underestimated me," Nate said with a smile that quickly faded away. " I take offense to that."

"You are aware that you are outnumbered?" Moreau said looking around the room and he was right. There were at least 15 of his men with him.

"I didn't come here to fight but to warn you." Moreau laughed bitterly at his statement.

"You, warn me? Don't you think it should be the other way around?"

"Not at all," Nate walked closer to Moreau and he could see his body stiffen, as he got closer. "What did you think you were going to gain in killing me or hurting anyone on my team?" Moreau's laugh was hard and cold.

"You amuse me Ford," Moreau said taking a couple steps back." And that is a very rhetorical question that you know the answer to."

"Yeah well I hate to inform you that it didn't work," Nate responded mockingly.

Moreau signaled one of his men towards Nate, he nodded and punched him in the abdomen. Nate grunted in pain at the blow and let out a small chuckle still bending down slightly not seeing Moreau move closer with a gun in hand pointing straight at Nate.

But Nate did not show any sign of fear and that confused Moreau and made him angrier.

"Goodbye Ford," Nate closed his eyes out reflex and heard the shot ring but felt no pain, nothing. He opened them to see Eliot standing over Moreau's crippled body with a couple FBI agents pointing their guns at Moreau's men.

"I thought I told you to get out with the others," Nate said with a knowing smile.

"I didn't promise." Nate looked down at Moreau's body and then looked at Eliot. "I didn't kill him, but he will be out for quite awhile."

"Detective Bonano," Nate said shaking his friends hand. "I hope this time there will be no chance for Moreau to ever see the light of day from his prison cell."

"I guarantee that he will be put in a secure prison facility," Bonano said before walking away to take care of the rest.

"I believe we're finished here," Nate said looking at Eliot. " Let's go home," Eliot nodded and followed Nate out of the building that was now swarming with FBI agents.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am extremely sad that Leverage will be no more BUT I loved the finale and couldn't have ended more perfectly than it did. Enjoy!**_

* * *

SOME TIME AFTER THE MOREAU INCIDENT

Sophie sat on the couch reading a book while Nate sat back by the kitchen island just watching her from behind.

"You know the view is better from over here," Sophie said in a knowing tone, not taking her eyes off her book. Nate smiled and walked over to her taking the book from her hands and bending down till his face was leveled with Sophie's.

"Marry me."

"Excuse me? And where's the ring?" Sophie was not only appalled by the sudden question but also disappointed that he wasn't on one knee with a ring in his hand. She never actually thought he would ever want to get married after everything that happened with his first marriage.

Nate laughed and knew that this wasn't the most optimum way he would have liked to ask the woman he loved to marry him but it felt right to him. It was something he couldn't describe with words.

"Well I thought _you_ would want to pick out the ring," that was to some extent true, because he was just gonna get her the most expensive ring he could find and he decided to make his task easier for him by letting her pick it out.

"I like how you think Mr. Ford," Sophie said winking and pulling his head towards her to kiss him.

"I love you Sophie and I will never ever get tired of repeating those words to you. Those will be the first and last words that you will hear from me everyday from now on," Sophie looked into Nate's eyes with her own already becoming brimmed red. Everything that she had endured the past five years has been worth it, and nothing compared to this moment. She absolutely loved the people that have surrounded her and have loved her just as much. Parker, Hardison, and Eliot will always obtain a special place in her heart.

"And I love you Nate," Sophie whispered smiling while a try ran down her cheek.

%

"I'd like to propose a toast," Eliot spoke up in the middle of dinner that he had gladly prepared for his family. He took a moment to look at each of them before continuing. "I am a man of few words, but no words can depict the impact that each and everyone of you have made in my life. For once I'm genuinely happy. So thank you, cheers."

"Cheers."

"I have something to say," Parker spoke raising her hand up. "I know I'm not normal but when I'm with all of you, I _feel_ normal, like I actually belong somewhere," Parker took a moment to recollect the events that lead them to this very moment. She turned to look at Hardison and hesitantly took his hand in hers squeezing it gently, Hardison gave her a warm reassuring smile. " And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Me either," Hardison chimed in.

"Well since we're all getting all sentimental and all, I wanted to announce that Sophie and I..." Nate turned to look at his fiancé, " are engaged."

"It's about time man, Congratulations!" Eliot exclaimed.

"Where's the ring though?" Parker said crinkling her nose.

"Well Nate kind of asked out of nowhere and he's letting me pick out the ring," Sophie said smiling widely.

"Good thinking man," Hardison said half chuckling.

The rest of the night was spent with laughter and happiness. Everything after that seemed to fall into place and nothing mattered, they had each other.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

_**I know in the Finale Nate already proposed and it is WAY better than how I wrote it and I had written this three days before the episode so yeah. Thank you for reading and I appreciate the reviews! Xx**_


End file.
